


Размышлизмы о популярности Марикота

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, article
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так почему же этого пейринга так много, в самом деле?<br/>Размышлизмы - потому что это не научная статья, а довольно-таки субъективный обзор "на злобу дня", так сказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размышлизмы о популярности Марикота

**Author's Note:**

> На других ресурсах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4024696

Спору нет, дуэт главных героев крайне привлекателен и харизматичен. Наблюдать за их взаимодействием на экране — одно удовольствие. Однако…

Маринетт/Адриан, Кот Нуар/ЛедиБаг, Кот Нуар/Маринетт, Адриан/ЛедиБаг… Что фикбук, что архив — везде картина одна и та же. Пейринги с главными героями заполонили всё и выели мозг всем. Почти. Однако это не отменяет того, что фиков с второстепенными героями крайне мало (даже с канонизированными пейрингами вроде Нино/Алья и Иван/Милена), да и если они есть, то чаще всего приписываются “в довесок” к блистательной четвёрке ОТП. И правда, зачем писать об таких разных и интересных фоновых персонажах, юзать тему уже появившихся акумизированных злодеев, писать развёрнутые сайдстори и приквелы, выстраивать качественную драму и строчить действительно выворачивающий душу ангст на вполне вканонных характерах?

“Ну нет! — по-видимому, восклицают авторы и добавляют: — Мы введём вам Марикот внутривенно и забьём ваши новостные ленты, пока розовые сопли не потекут из ваших ушей!”

Кажется, я забыла упомянуть злобный смех? Простите.

Можно убивать родственников или добавлять новых, чтобы вытянуть из этого повод к развитию любовной линии; можно менять героев местами, ролями и полами — но всё опять же сведётся к одному из четырёх главных пейрингов; можно подкидывать каких-то дохлых бракованных акум, чтобы разделаться с ними по-быстрому  и на фоне всеобщего ликования опять столкнуть героев лбами в лучших стилях мемчиков с криком: “Да поцелуйтесь уже!”; можно вообще забить на весь шикарный канонный фэнтези-мир и написать вполне повседневный забористый флафф… или переполненный страдашками и размазанными по лицу соплями ангст, кому что больше по вкусу. Всё можно — все мы фикрайтеры, в конце концов, люди творческие, с богатой фантазией (я ещё смею на это надеяться)…

Но забивать фэндом сбивающим с ног цунами из одного-единственного, по сути, пейринга, только расфасованного в четыре разные упаковки да частенько поданного под соусом из дичайшего ООС-а…

Это странно, скажем так, учитывая количество прекрасных фоновых героев и интересный концепт мира в целом.

А теперь, пожав руку тем несчастным, которые не продали свои души мейнстриму и терпеливо промывают песок, надеясь отыскать в нем золотые крупицы — работы с пейригами “второго порядка”, — я хочу честно сказать: я понимаю, почему так много пишут по Марикоту.

Нет, честно.

Популярность этой пары только на первый взгляд кажется странной. Одно дело остальные три пейринга — с ними всё и из самого мульта ясно. Но вот Марикот… Лично я не увидела в каноне явных, вот прям очевидных отсылок к нему, и потому такая его крышесносная популярность первое время ломала мне систему. Но потом я задумалась, почитала пару работ и поняла, что на деле всё просто.

Марикот популярен, потому что а) читательнице легче представить себя на месте Маринетт, чем Леди Баг и б) ухаживания Кота Нуара выражаются гораздо очевиднее, чем у более спокойного и закрытого Адриана.

Конечно, Леди Баг великолепна, но попробуйте-ка примерить на себя этот светлый образ. Ну как, костюмчик не жмёт? Легко ли поставить себя на одну позицию с храброй, ловкой, сильной и самоотверженной супергероиней? Сразу ощущается: у себя как-то и решительности не хватает, и согнуться я так не согнусь, а уж когда в тебя на полной скорости летит машина — тут и в штаны наделать недолго…

Другое дело Маринетт: самая обычная девочка, живущая самой обычной жизнью… Да будь она какой-нибудь фэндомной ОЖП или героиней фикбуковского ориджа, уже на таком вступлении должен был послышаться слаженный возглас мастистых фикридеров: “Сьюха!”. Впрочем, Маринетт вполне живёт и здравствует, продолжая спасать Париж и с каждой новой серией обрастая какими-то подробностями биографии и характера. Только вот это ничуть не мешает авторам чихать на характер ГГ с высокой колокольни и применять ООС по принципу “доработать напильником”, как в том анекдоте про паровоз, получившийся по чертежам самолёта. В результате реальная, канонная личность персонажа стирается, и в среднем по больнице получаем стандартную заготовку типажа “девушка-школьница”. Чёрт, кажется, я знаю теперь, почему в фэндоме так мало фиков с ОЖП… Зачем они, когда уже есть Маринетт?

А теперь посмотрите на Кота и Адриана. На Адриана и снова на Кота. Конечно, Адриан и милый, и добрый, и весёлый, и… Но скажите честно, вам бы хотелось, чтоб за вами красиво ухаживали? Осыпали комплиментами, называли “моя леди”? Да-а-а… +100 в пользу Кота.

Есть здесь и ещё один немаловажный момент. Давайте сравним пары Маринетт/Адриан и  Кот Нуар/Маринетт. И сравнение, боюсь, будет не в пользу Адриана — если не пускать в ход домыслы и AUшки, а стараться ограничиться каноном. Да, я сейчас серьёзно. Потому что когда мы имеем ситуацию “безответная влюблённость в красивого и популярного одноклассника, к которому липнет расфуфыренная дочка мэра”, от которой веет некоторой жизненностью, вечными сомнениями-терзаниями и щепоткой тлена — это одно, а когда у нас расклад “флиртующий супергерой, известный на весь город, на расстоянии вытянутой руки” — это же совершенно другое, не так ли? Когда к тебе такой живописный персонаж подкатывает, уже не до комплексов и мыслей о ничтожности жизни, верно?

В конце концов, первое время и у меня на Марикот мимимиметр зашкаливал… пока не сломался вхлам под напором огромного количества фан-творчества на эту пару. Серьёзно, ребят, вы перебарщиваете.

Итак, Марикот имеет все предпосылки для развития популярности, даже на почве полнейшей своей неканонности. Но, заклинаю вас: не забывайте про остальных персонажей. Нам подарили классную фэнтезийную вселенную — так вдохновляйтесь ей в полном объёме, чёрт возьми!

На этом крик души фаната djwifi заканчивается. Вдохновения вам… и огромную дозу терпения!


End file.
